Life!
by RebondChaos
Summary: request from maria ide aku kembangin dan sempurnain. tentang OC, Maria Roosevelt cerita kehidupan,perubahan,pemberian kesempatan baru,dan kematian
1. The Selection

**Disclaimer! = ** I do not own L&G. the idea of this story is from Maria Gunawan. In Ffn, she is animelover135

life is a Journey, you start from the first line, and keeping going on, going on, and look forward. sometimes you fall, sometimes you staggering, but if you keep on going. you will find it. on the end of road, this way home. you will find it.

The story begin

**Part 1**

"The Selection"

Pagi ini, adalah pagi biasa yang dialami Brett,Jo,Edge,Miller dan Hammer. Seperti biasa, mereka mengikuti kelas pelajaran di NASA. Sebagai murid khusus yang diharapkan dan digembargemborkan genius.

Mereka memang memiliki bakat kental dan juga otak yang bisa dibilang,….. yah, genius lah. Tapi, hidup mereka tidak jauh dari kehidupah biasa anak anak seumuran mereka, hanya saja, mereka biasa berinteraksi dengan orang banyak, segala umur,

Namun, Hari ini adalah hari yang berbeda dari biasanya, yah….. hari ini ini adalah hari dimana satu team dari anak anak yang dikumpulkan dari berbagai Negara yang perpartisipasi dalam program pembelajaran di NASA ini akan dipilih untuk mengikuti latihan khusus yang masih belum diketahui. Yah, itung itung liburan

Banyak team yang merasa tertarik dan ingin ikut berpartisipasi. Tidak terkecuali, team Brett dan teman teman. Dan tentu saja, team team yang iru dengan Brett dan teman temanya juga ingin ikut bergabung.

"huh, apalah guna seleksi ini" komplain salah satu peserta seleksi yang merupakan saingan team Brett"

"ia, benar, pasti yang dipilih si Brett dan teman temannya lagi" kata temannya yang satu team dengannya

"ah tidak juga lah, team kan sudah dibagi menurut kemampuan rata rata. Jadi setiap team seimbang." Kata seorang peserta yang satu team dengan 2 peserta lainnya yang juga merupakan peserta wanita sendiri dari team tersebut, yah, kayak Jo di Na AstroRanger lah…

"ya itu dia!" kata temanya yang bernama Jake

"kamu sebagai pemimpin, malah kalah dengan Brett, bagaimana kita mau menang?" kata Keith melengkapi perkataan Jake

"kalian juga tidak berusaha sih!" kata wanita yang bernama Maria Roosevelt. Seorang yang juga genius. Khususnya dalam ilmu bela diri.

"ia, deh kami tahu, kami yang menghambatmu!" kata Jake kesal

ting tong. Tiba tiba bel yang menunjukkan kalau ada pengumuman pun berdering. (**kayak bel masuk sekolah lah)**

*perhatian kepada para peserta seleksi, kami akan mengumumkan tata cara seleksi dan tugas yang akan kalian dapat. Beserta hadiah yang kalian dapatkan apabila kalian menang.*

"Tuh, sudah mulai" kata Keith yang juga masih kesal

"_hh…. Aku membuat orang kesal lagi, yah, dianggap sombong lagi deh. Sudahlah…memang dalam program ini, semua adalah saingan, bahkan anggota team sendiri pun adalah saingan. Program yang tidak membirkan kalian punya teman." _Pikir Maria

"_tapi, team Brett sepertinya menyenangkan, beda dari team team yang lain…."_

"oi, Maria! Perhatiin dong!" kata Jake semakin kesal

"_dasar… mentang mentang jenius….."_ Pikir Jake yang juga sudah lama memendam rasa iri kepada Brett dan Edge. Khususnya Brett.

*jadi, dalam program ini, kalian akan mengikuti perlombaan mini4wD yang diselengarakan di Jepang saat ini. Jika kalian menang, kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa promosi untuk naik sampai level 8! Tentu saja, masa depan kalian juga akan semakin mantap.*

Suasana langsung ribut mendengar itu. terang saja, level 8 artinya kalian sudah dapat langsung bekerja di NASA. Dan tidak perlu belajar lagi. Gaji tinggi, suasana enak, siapa sih yang tidak mau? Ditambah lagi, untuk naik satu level ke atas, diperlukan waktu minimal 5 tahun. Sementara, rata rata team yang mengikuti program ini baru mencapai level 3-4.

Tiba tiba, ada seorang laki laki berambut pirang dengan memakai kacamata sejenis visor mengangkat tanganya

"apa ada aturan khusus dalam pertandingan ini?" kata Brett Astaire

*tidak ada peraturan khusus dalam pertandingan ini. Hanya saja, kalian perlu menggunakan kartu chip yang dipasangkan di mobil mini4Wd kalian. Dan dalam pertandingan ini, Battle race dilarang keras.

*seleksi akan dimulai 2 jam dari sekarang. Harap kalian bersiap siap*

Part 1 finished

Author's note = ini crita OC pertama saya =_= tau d bagus apa nga. Tapi kayaknya nih cerita bakal panjang….. =_= yah, dibawa santai ajah d. thx for reading! Read N review, yah?


	2. Genius Among Genius

**Part 2**

"Genius among Genius"

waktu yang deberikan panitia, 2 jam, dimantafaatkan Brett untuk mereview penelitian yang baru saja dibuatnya. Sementara Jo memanfaatkan waktunya untuk menyelesaikan program yang dibuatnya. Hammer merenggangkan badannya, Miller mengutak atik jam tangan miliknya (**mau diapain sih?)** sementara Edge bercengkrama dengan gadis gadis disekelilinganya (**biasalah, playboy)**

Disisi lain, Team Maria, sedang duduk melingkar memikirkan strategi, meski tahu, bahwa tema seleksinya belum diketahui.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita?" Tanya Ryan, salah satu team Maria yang membenci Edge.

"ia, Maria, apa Rencanamu?" kata Jake

Team Maria, selalu mengandalkan Maria untuk segalanya, Maria, disisi lain tidak begitu memusingkan hal itu. menurutnya, pertemanan itu tidak ada gunanya, dia mengurus team untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk orang lain. Baginya, dunia adalah dunia es yang dingin.

_Don't act nice, because world is not nice, if you does not mean, the world will consume you_

"sepertinya, seleksinya akan menyangkut mini4Wd" kata Maria sambil melemaskan tangannya

"tau darimana?" kata Keith

"bukan urusanmu." Kata Maria sambil merenggangkan jari"nya

"terus kamu ini ngapain sih" kata Evan yang daritadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Maria yang sedang melemaskan dan merenggangkan tanganya

"pemanasan, agar pada saat seleksi, aku bisa cepat mengganti suku cadang" kata Maria

"oh ya, kamu sudah main mini 4Wd 5 tahun yah, 2 tahun lebih lama dari si Brett" kata Jake sambil menunjuk Brett dengan jarinya

"ya." Kata Maria singkat

*mohon perhatian, bagi para peserta seleksi, seleksi akan segera dimulai harap berkumpul ke depan untuk mengambil nomor undian. Bagi nomor 1-10 harap ke gerbang A no 11-20 ke gerbang B dan seterusnya sampai 100 peserta.

Serentak, para peserta seleksi pun segera berkumpul. Dan mengambil undian mereka masing masing, tidak terkeculai team Brett dan team Maria

Setelah mereka semua mengambil undian, mereka pun segera berkumpul pada gerbang yang dituju.

Sesaimpainya pada gerbang masing masing, Jake,Keith,Evan,Edge dan yang lainnya segera melihat lihat siapa lawan" mereka dan hasilnya :

Jake _ Brett = Gate A

Ryan _Edge = Gate B

Keith_Miller = Gate C

Evan_Hammer = Gate D

Maria_Jo = Gate E

~ Part 2 finished ~

…


	3. The Rule, The First Selection

Part 3

"The Rule"

10 menit setelah para peserta berkumpul di gerbang masing masing, bel tanda pembacaan pengumuman pun dibunyikan

*Bagi para peserta yang sudah berkumpul di depan gerbangnya masing masing, harap segera mengambil benda yang terdapat dalam 5 kotak didepan kalian, masing masing satu buah

Serentak, para peserta langsung berbaris dan mengambil barang barang itu, proses berlangsung cepat

*baik, sepertinya kalian semua sudah mengambil barang barang tersebut, sekarang, benda bernomor satu adalah kacamata khusus yang berisi computer mini didalamnya, disitu, kalian dapat memperkirakan, jarak, temperatu, cuaca, dan berkomunikasi dengan anggota team kalian

*pada kotak kedua, terdapat seragam khusus yang harus kalian gunakan untuk mewakili sekolah ini, program ini, dan USA. Dalam pertandingan mini 4 WD nanti

*pada kotak ketiga, terdapat berbagai suku cadang mini4Wd yang dapat kalian gunakan untuk merakit mini 4 Wd kalian nantinya

*pada kota keempat, terdapat mini 4 WD yang sama, yaitu, Buck Blader, mimi4Wd yang akan kalian gunakan saat WGP nanti, hanya saja, ini hanya tiruan dari mobil aslinya, mini 4WD yang akan kalian gunakan akan 5 kali lipat lebih cepat dari yang sekarang ini akan kalian rakit

*dan pada kotak kelima, kalian akan dapatkan berbagai jenis baterai, dan berbagai jenis chip. Gunakan otak kalian untuk mengetahui fungsinya

*Peraturan seleksi ini cukup mudah, siapa saja yang dapat mencapai finish lebih dulu, akan mendapatkan wewenang untuk ikut serta dalam WGP kali ini, team tidak berpengaruh, seleksi ini bersifat individualis

Serentak, para peserta seleksi terlihat panic, pasalnya, banyak diantara mereka memiliki 2-3 anggota team mereka dalam satu gerbang, disisi lain, Team Brett dan Maria mendapat gerbang yang berbeda dari masing masing gerbang.

Setelah mendengar peraturan, semua langsung mulai, terkecuali, Jo,Edge, Hammer,Miller, dan Brett, dan Maria. Mereka sudah lebih dahulu merakit mobil mereka, ini bukan start-dash. Karena sejak awal, kotak" tersebut sama sekali tidak ditutup. Selain itu, tidak ada tanda kapan memulia seleksi, ya, sebenarnya, seleksi sudah dimulai dari sejak menunggu pertama kali, tentu saja, bagi mereka yang baru mulai saat pengumuman peraturan diumumkan, sudah pasti tidak keburu dalam merakit mobil mereka

* waktu selesai. Harap bagi mereka yang sudah menyelesaikan mobil mereka untuk memasuki gerbang masing masing sambil menunjukkan mobil kalian masing masing

Serentak, para peserta panic, belum 5 menit setekah pengumuman peraturan dibacakan, sedangkan Brett,Jo,Miller,Edge dan Hammer sudah mulai dari tadi

Jake,Ryan,Evan,Keith, yang juga belum selesai, memukul anak yang telah menyelesaikan mini4Wd mereka dan mencurinya(**kompak banget yah)**

Maka. Seleksi kedua pun dimulai

~Part 3 Finished~


	4. Too Predicable!

Part 4

"Too predicable!"

semua segera menyalakan mini 4WD mereka, lalu segera memasuki lorong gelap di depan mereka.

"**GATE A"**

"HEAH! Minggir! Minggir! Semua! Teriak Jake yang sambil memukul dan menginjak mini 4 WD peserta lain

"apa apaan dia! Melanggar peraturan!" Kata peserta lain dibelakang Brett. Brett berada di urutan paling depan, dia langsung memimpin dan melasat dengan cepat

_Itu bukan pelanggaran pelaturan, karena sejak awal, tidak disebutkan bahwa tidak boleh menggunakan kekerasan_

"HMPH! Mudah sekali dirusakkan, dasar anak anak lemah!" kata Jake dengan bangga

"sial!" Kata peserta lain, sambil membalas perbuatan Jake, terjadilah pertarungan sengit di lorong itu

"**GATE B"**

Pertandingan di Gate B berjalan lancer, ya, kalau saja Ryan dan Edge tidak saling merusuh disana

"HAHAHA! Segitu saja? Sana balik ke laut!" kata Edge sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan gaya mirip Go.

"Kurang Ajar! Sini kau!" teriak RYAN marah marah

"HAHAHA! Mobil curian mana bisa menang!" kata Edge menambah kecepatan

"**GATE C"**

Miller, menghadapi perlakuan kasar Keith, dengan diam dan penuh perhitungan menghindari segala perlakuan kasar Keith. Keith menghancurkan mobil peserta lain, tidak jauh berbeada dari apa yang Jake lakukan, Bedanya, Miller tidak secepat Brett. Dia harus berhati hati dan dengan cerdik menghindar

"**GATE D"**

Lain halnya dengan yang lain, samapi saat ini Evan bertarung dengan sportif, bersaing kuat dengan Hammer dimana keduanya menduduki posisi pertama

"_Hehehe, sedikit lagi…"_ piker Evan, licik

"**GATE E"**

Jo melesat dengan cepat, disepanjang lorong gelap itu, tampaknya, kegelapan tidak menjadi masalah buatnya, dia terlihat menikmati pertandingan ini

Sementara dibelakangnya, Maria dengan gesitnya menghindari stalaklit yabng berjatuhan dari atas, dan stalakmit dibawahnya, sementara peserta lain cukup kesulitan

Jo dan Maria tidak mengalami kesulitan, dikarenakan mereka mampu melihat dalam kegelapan, yah, mereka terbiasa melakukannya. Khususnya Maria, yang malah menutup matanya, karena menurutnya, itu memudahkannya, pasalnya, telinganya lebih tajam dibanding matanya

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Maria menyusul Jo tepat disebelahnya

~ Part 4 finished ~


	5. The Talk

Part 5

"The talk"

5 menit setelah pertandingan berlangsung, para peserta semakin berguguran, entah karena jebakan, atau tindakan kasar dari pemain lainnya. Persaingan semakin sengit, sementara lorong gelap yang sebelumnnya mereka lewati semakin mendekati ujungnya

"**Gate A"**

Pertarungan sengit itu tidak berlangsung lama, Jake mampu dengan licik menghancurkan semuanya. Ya, dia menghancurkan semua mobil peserta yang menamtangnya

Tersisa 5 peserta di gate ini, sisanya, telah dihancurkan oleh Jake, yang kebetulan mencuri mobil dari peserta yang cukup ahli merakit mobil

Jake Berada tepat dibelakang Brett, sambil mencoba menginjak atau memukul Brett. Brett tetap tenang sambil menglihat sekeliling.

"**Gate B"**

Ryan dan Edge bersaing ketat, Ryan yang tidak terima Edge menghinanya, kini menjadi brutal dan menghancurkan mobil lawan, sampai pada jebakan di gate B, dimana banyak genangan Lumpur coklat yang dicampur lem, juga ada yang dicampur oli. Membuat pertandingan makin sulit. Sementara Ryan, mencipratkan Lumpur yang berisi oli itu ke mobil lawan, dia tidak tahu bahwa ada Lumpur yang dicampur lem.

Edge, mengetahui itu, mulai membimbing mobilnya

"**Gate C"**

Dengan semakin berkurangnya peserta, Miller pun semakin kewalahan dengan serangan gencar Keith, dia menghindar dengan lincar, namun tidak dapat sepenuhnya menghindari Keith lagi, yang kini memfokuskan serangan kepada Miller, dikarenakan merekalah salah satu dari 4 orang yang tersisa sementara yang dua orang lagi keculitan dengan jebakan yang ada disana, mereka tertinggal jauh dibelakang, sementara Keith dan Miller memimpin didepan

Miller berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghindar, sampai dia melihat sesuatu yang mampu menyelamatkannya dari situasi yang sulit ini

"**Gate D"**

Evan yang bersanding setara dengan Hammer, saat ini telah hamper mencapai ujung goa itu, sampai Evan, tiba tiba menghentikan mobilnya, Hammer terkejut, namaun tidak menghentikan mobilnya, Evan kemudia mengeluarkan sejenis pelantuk dari kantungnya dan menekan tombol merah di pelantuk itu, dan dengan segera, terowongan di dengan Hammer rubuh, menjepit hammer dengan mobilnya, Evan, seorang jenius computer di team Maria, memang sudah merakit bom kecil sam menempelkannya di terowsongan itu, dia menunggu kesempatan untuk meledakkannya karena dia tahu dimana lokasi kemera pengawasnya, dimana merakit bom adalah sesuatu yang tabu di program itu, Evan mengetahui lokasi pertandingan dikarenakan dia menglakukan hacking pada computer utama.

"**Gate E"**

Maria dan Jo kini bersanding sejajar, satu lawan satu sementara para peserta lain semakin berguguran satu persatu, Jo, orang yang hampir selalu tidak membuat susah segala sesuatu, tidak begitu tahan dengan suasana tegang dan tidak nyaman di lorong itu, dia pun membuka percakapan dengan orang disebelahnya yang kebetulan wanita juga, Jo ingin mengajakanya sebagai temannya, ya, dikarenakan semua yang ikut program ini adalah saingan, Jo tidak memiliki Banyak teman, malah, dia tidak mempunyai teman wanita dari program ini, semua temannya, yang sebenarnya kebanyakan wanita, itu dia dapat dari internet atau dari luar program. Karena itulah dia berharap membuat Maria menjadi temannya

"hey…. Nama kamu Maria kan?" kata Jo, memulai pembicaraan

~End of part 5 ~


	6. The Loss

Part 6

"The loss"

**Gate A**

Terowongan sudah mencpai akhir sampai tiba tiba, lorong itu tertutup oleh batu yang longsor

Jake dan Brett pun berhenti. Tetapi ada beberapa peserta yang tidak mampu menghentikan mobilnya dan terbunuh ketika mengambil mobilnya kerena terlindas batu yang terjatuh tepat dikepalanya. Ada beberapa yang membiarkan mobil mereka terlindas dan menjauh dari mobil mereka

Brett, melihat sekitarnya, lalu mengamati mobilnya

_Apa hubungannya mobil ini dengan tertutupnya lorong?_

Jake kesal lalu menendang batu batuanya, serentak, batu itu hampir saja jatuh diatasnya.

Runtuhan batu itu memperlihatkan semacam kotak kecil yang dapat kau isi dengan chip berukuran kecil. Brett pun mengambil kotak itu.

Jake yang melihat kejadian itu segera ingin merebut kotak itu. Brett tidak melawan, dia memberikan kotak itu pada Jake. Brett sudah melihat dan mengetahui isi dari kotak itu

Jake segera membuka casing mobilnya dan memasukkan chip yang ada didalam mobilnya ketempat itu

Brett dilain pihak, menghindar sejauh jauhnya dari tempat itu. Jake mengira bahwa Brett ingin menggali kotak itu dari dinding yang berbeda

Setelah Jake memasukkan chipnya, Kotak itu bersinar merah sekilas, cahaya itu mirip cahaya ambulans

Jake, dengan instingnya, segera menghindar dari tempat itu, dan BOOMM! Kotak itu meledak, teroeongannya terbuka. Jake dan Brett, dan beberapa orang lain yang selamat pun keluar dari gua

Salah seorang guru yang sudah menunggu disana

"Mana chip mobil kalian?"

"HAH! Jadi kami harus memberikan chip itu padamu!" teriak Jake kaget

Brett segera membuka casing mobilnya dan memberikan chip mobilnya kepada guru itu

"Baiklah, pemengang grub A adalah… Brett Astraire!"

**Gate B**

Edge melakukan serangkaian ZigZag yang sangat fantastis, menyebabkan banyak peserta tertipu dengan gerakannya dan tidak terkecuali Ryan, yang ikut bingung dan sempat mengijak Lumpur Lumpur bahkan jatuh terpeleset.

Sampai ketika memasuki belokan, Ryan tidak melihat Lumpur yang ada di depan mobilnya dan, JLEB mobil itu terperangkap dalam Lumpur super lengket Ryan pun segera menghampirnya dan memperbaikinya dengan pisaunya, sedangkan Edge, menoleh kebelakang

"HAHAH! Rasakan!" Katanya

Namun Edge tidak melihat genangan licin lain yang ada didepannya dan SRETTT, BRUAGH dia terpelincir sejadi jadinya dan, menembus tali putih dengan tulisan FINISH berwarna merah. Guru yang menjada meminta chip. Dan Edge memberikannya segera setelah dia menabrak dalam posisi setengah badan didepan, telentang, sedikit duduk. Dia menabrak gerombolan penonton yang semuanya wanita dengan kebanyakan berpakaian rok pendek (**kebanyang donk apanya yang kena tabrak)**

"Edge Blaze, kau pemengang gate B" kata guru itu, lalu langsung meninggalkan Edge yang masih dihajar penonton

**Gate C**

Terowongan berbentuk melingkar, dengan lantai berspike, yang sangat tajam, semua peserta harus menyeimbangkan laju mobil mereka tanpa melesat ke samping, ditambah lagi, jalannya sangat licin

Keith kini memimpin di depan Miller, dia sangat ahli dalam lintasan menjatuhkan paku paying yang dia dapatkan dari pinggr lintasan. Mempersulit Miller. Miller kemudia mulai memepetkan Keith ke samping

"HA! Kau piker kau dapat membimbingku kesana dengan semudah itu?" katanya sambil melaju cepat meninggalkan Miller, Miller dilain pihak malah melambatkan mobilnya dan….

BRUAGH JREBB! Lintasan melingkar berubah menjadi lintasan zig zag. Mobil Keith dan Orangnya langsung menabrak tembok, dan tentu saja, jatuh di spike berduri (**untung Cuma sebesar paku payung)**

"Selamat, Michael Miller, kau pemenang gate C" kata guru yang sedang mengibarkan bendera finish

Miller hanya tertawa simple sambil terengah engah dan terjatuh duduk

**Gate D**

Hammer tidak dapat menyaingi Evan yang sudah mengetahui segala rute peta ini Evan mencapai finish dengan mudah

"Uh…. Inilah akhirnya…. Maaf…. Teman teman" kata Hammer dalam nafasnya yang terengah engah

"Selamat, Evan, kau pemenang gate D" kata guru itu, menjabat tangannya dengan dingin

"Yeah!" kata Evan sambil megayunkan tangannya dan menaikkan jari tengahnya dan mengarahkannya ke Hammer

"itu yang ingin kuucapkan" kata Guru itu

"Ya! Dia memang pecundang, ia kan? Sambil menunjuk Hammer"

"sayang sekali Evan, kau berani menyusup ke ruang guru dan mengintip ujian…. Tiada ampun untukmu." Katanya sambil meremas tangan Evan sampai tulangnya keluar dari tanggannya, patah, berkepin keping

UAHHHHH!

Teriakknya, keras, Semua peserta yang menonton langsung pucat pasi

Tangan Evan baru dilepaskan saat tanggnya sudah hampir tidak berbentuk, dia menghampiri Hammer, dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah kea rah Hammer

Hammer tidak mau menjabatnya, namun guru itu memaksanya dengan sepihak menyalaminya

"selamat, Hammer, kaulah pemenang gate ini" katanya sampire tersenyum, senyum hangat, tapi menyeramkan

**Gate E**

"bukankah kau sudah tau?" kata Maria dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa

"iya, sih…." Katanya

"Mengapa kau tidak memfokuskan diri pada seleksi, kau bisa gagal karenanya!" kata Maria, tegas

"ia sih…. Tapi tidak ada artinya kan jika tidak kita lakukan sepenuh hati atau kita nikmati?" kata Jo

Maria diam sejenak, sedikit menyetujui hal itu, namun juga tidak menyetujui hal itu

"ya…." Kata Maria. Namun dipotong oleh suara teriakan orang orang dibelakngnya yang sedang dikejar batu raksasa dengan gerigi

"LARI!" teriak Jo, sambil menyeret Maria dan mengambil mobilnya. Namun Maria menghindar karena tidak mau diseret Jo, Jo yang gagl menyeret Maria, berhenti dari pelarianya dan menatap Maria

"ayo kita kabur" katanya

"tidak, kau duluan" kata Maria, sambil memasukkan mobilnya ke sakunya

"mengapa?" Tanya Jo

"sudah, pergi saja!" katanya sambil mendorong tubuh Jo dan melemparkannya ke depan

KYAAH! Teriak Jo.

Jo yang sudah dilempar kedepan, akhirnya lari meninggalkan Maria setelah diberi tanga jempol, alias "I will be fine" signal. Jo pun melaju, meski tidak enak dengan Maria

Sementara Jo pergi, Maria menolong setiap orang yang bisa ditolongnya, menyebabkan dia gagal dalam seleksi ini

~Part 6 finished~

Author's note = perlu waktu dan pertimbangan untuk membuat scene di gate E. belum lagi membaca ulang beberapa scene yang da Marianya di HB karya Maria-san. Tapi inilah yang saya dapatkan. Karena itu, apabila ada yang tidak sesuai dengan bayangan Maria-san, harap PH saya(di Fb aj)


	7. To Japan

**Attention pleases readers….**

**I have some announcement:**

**1. Life is no longer part of HSBCT program. So, HSBCT Program is no longer prequel of life. It is no longer connected. It fully parted. **

**2. Maria in HSBCT and this Maria is different. even though the character is the same, but it is not connected each other**

**Disclaimer! = I do not own L&G**

**Enjoy!**

Part 7

"To Japan"

Seleksi telah berakhir, semua orang telah kembali ke kelas masing, masing, menunggu pengumuman.

Hari itu berlangusung lama, penuh ketegangan dan kekhawatiran, dan pada akhirnya, sang guru keluar dan mengumumkan pemenang seleksi ini. Yaiu Team NA AstroRanger.

Sebenarnya itu bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan, namun, hampir semua orang terkejut saat membaca catatan kaki yang ada di bawah kertas pengumuman itu.

"untuk tambahan, peserta nomor 316, Maria Roosevelt, akan turut serta mengikuti WGP sebagai peserta harapan. Juga sebagai penasehat yang akan mendampingi team NA Astroranger"

Banyak orang yang melakukan protes, hanya saja, mereka tidak didengarkan, kini, Maria sedang berada di ruangan teamnya bersama dengan teman temannya

"kau curang" kata Jake

"tidak juga. Mereka punya pertimbangan sendiri mengapa aku ikut terpilih" kata Maria sambil mengangkat daftar peserta WGP

Jake dan Keith, kesal dengan tingkah Maria dan hasil pertandingan, kini duduk dengan posisi layaknya preman, dan menyalakan rokok (**ini ga ada hubungannya sama HSCBT, maknya boleh buka rokok, kalo di HSBCT si uda di eksekusi)**

"pasti kau ada mengatakan sesuatu pada panitianya kan?" kata Keith,

"Percaya atau tida, aku tidak melakukannya" kata Maria

"Aku tidak percaya" kata Evan, masih dengan perban di tangan kanannya

"terserah kalian" kata Maria sambil berjalan pergi

Di tempat lain, Brett, Jo,Hammer,Miller dan Edge sedang mengadakan rapat

"bagus yah, kita semua terpilih" kata miller, sambil minum susu ultra rasa vanilla(**temen temen di BM suka minum, tapi g tw d rasanya gmn)**

"ia, kita beruntung" kata hammer

"yang beruntung itu kau!" teiak Edge, memukul perut Hammer, sambil bercanda

"aduh, sakit kan,!" teriak Hammer, hampir jatuh dari kursi santainya

"Yah, yang penting kita semua menang" kata Jo

"Ia, aku, Jo, Miller dan Brett menang dengan mudah, sementara kau menga karena beruntung" kata Edge sambil cengengesan

"kalo dibilang menang karena beruntung, aku ini juga beruntung loh, ditolong si Maria" kata Jo

"ia, ya, dia baik juga" kta Miller

Edge mengguncang badannya, lalu lehernya dan berkata "tapi tetap saja, dia itu musuh"

"jadi, bagaimana rencana kita selanjutnya?" kata Hammer, sambil menggulingkan dadu berbentuk segi enam dan ingin mengalihkan pembeicaraan

"Kita akan menang" kata Brett dengan penuh percaya diri

"bukan itu…." Kata Hammer

"bukan itu yang kutanya" kata Edge, menyelesaikan perkatan Hammer

"Yang nanya Hammer, edge, bukan kamu, jangan pake kata "aku"" kata Jo

"kita akan menang" kata Brett, lagi, dengan tekanan pada kalimatnya

Semua orang diam, dan lalu Brett berdiri, dan menggengam buck blader ditangannya

"Kita akan menang, dan kalahkan mereka!" kata Brett sambil menghantamkan tanggnya ke kertas daftar peserta WGP

Serentak, semua anggota lainnya berdiri dan bersorak. Menyoraki Brett

"itu dia ketua kita!" Teriak Edge

Hari pun berlalu, hingga keesokan harinya, semua peserta akan bersiap mengikuti kelas seperti biasa, terkecuali mereka yang harus ke Jepang, mengikuti WGP. Akan ada hadiah besar menanti mereka. Hadiah yang sanagt besar. Yang pasti akan menunjang masa depan mereka yang akan berubah 180 derajat lebih baik

"To Japan"

~Part 7 finished~


	8. Party

Part 8

"Party"

segera setelah sampai di Jepang, para peserta, madsudnya NA AstroRanger ditambah Maria, segera mencari hotel dan segala perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan.

"Baiklah, ayo bersulang!" kata Edge segera setelah sampai di lounge pribadi NA AstroRanger

Semua anggota lainnya bersenang senang, termasuk Brett. Hanya saja, Maria hanya diam saja disana sambil minimum green sand (**anak anak dibawah 17 ga boleh minum anggur kan?)**

"kamu tidak mau makan, Maria?"

"aku sudah makan" katanya

"oh begitu" kata Jo

Suasana pun berlangsung tetap seperti itu. Sebenarnya Jo ingin sekali mengajak Maria sebagai temannya, hanya saja, Edge kurang menyukai Maria, karena dia cukup sombong

Hari hari setelahnya berlangsung dengan damai, mulai dari latihan pertama, sampai latih tanding dengan grub TRF Victory

Hari ini telah dimulai pertandingan yang ditunggu tunggu. Posisi Maria adalah manager, sekaligus penasihat dan pemain cadangan.

Pertandigan demi pertandingan berlangsung. Hingga saatnya, pertandingan melawan Rosso Strada dimulai besok

"Jadi, apa rencana kita?" Tanya Miller

"ya, sepertinya, para Italia itu menggunakan strategi curang" kata Hammer

"ya, sepertinya mereka melakukan battle race" gumam Brett setuju

"dilihat dari rekaman ulang, mereka sepertinya menggunakan udara sebagai senjata mereka" kata Jo sambil dengan cekatan memberi tanda di bagian bagian video yang mencurigakan, video pertandingan Rosso Strada

"huh… mereka tidak tahu, kalau kita ini sudah ahli dalam battle race" kata Edge sambil menyilangkan tangannya

Maria, disisi lain hanya memperhatikan mereka dari belakang, tanpa suara mendekati mereka

"sepertinya tidak bisa begitu"

"mengapa?" Tanya Edge dengan kesal

"casing mereka lebih kuat dari yang kita perkirakan"

"apa benar? Jo, coba cek lagi" kata Brett

Jo pun melakukan serangkaian percobaan akan video video pertandingan Rosso Strada

"AHHH! SUDAHLAH!" Teriak, Edge, yang memang tidak menyukai Maria. Dia lalu menghantam komputernya, dan mematikannya secara paksa.

"Pokoknya, besok kita battle race!" teriaknya

"Tapi, aku kan sudah bilang…"kata Maria yang kemudian dihentikan Brett

"sudahlah, kalau Edge sudah bersikeras, tidak akan ada yang bisa merubahnya, ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang direncanakannya

Setelah itu, Maria pun terpaksa mengikuti saja keiginan Edge

Hari pun berakhir begitu saja, tanpa terasa, sekarqang semua peserta telah berkumpul di arena

"Baiklah…. Mari kita langsungkan pertandingan yang menegangkan ini!" kata Fighter dengan suara riangnya yang biasa

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit. NA Astroranger memimpin pertandingan melalui start dash nya yang mengagumkan.

Dengan segera, NA Astroranger pun membentuk "tembok besar" miliknya, strategi utama NA AstroRanger

Hanya saja, Saat melompat, formasi NA AstroRanger sedikit berubah, kesempatan itu segera dimanfaatkan oleh RossoStrada. Mobil Miller pun hancur

"Miller!" Teriak Brett

"aku tidak tahu….. tiba tiba saja, mobilku sudah hancur!" kata Miller, terlihat bingung

"Satelit!" teriak Brett

Satelit pun menunjukkan bahwa serangan tadi tidak terdeteksi

Pada akhirnya, semua mobil NA Astroranger hancur (**Untuk lebih jelasnya, nonton aja animenya…..)**

Edge yang memaksa melakukan Battle Race, berakhir dengan kehancuran mobil yang paling parah.

Jo, dilain pihak, harus bersedia kencan dengan salah satu anggota RossoStrada(**lupa namanya siapa. Ini bahan wat cerita selanjutnya, tapi gat au mau dibikin apa nga, tentang Rosso Strada dan NA AstroRanger. Tapi nanti lah, tunggu ada cerita yang tamat lagi)**

Brett, menyesali keputusannya, kini sedang duduk diam dengan coke ditangannya, dia duduk di sekitar kursi di lapangan itu

"Brett" kata Jo, mendekatinya perlahan

"ya?" kata Brett, mendongak kea rah Jo

Jo kemudian duduk disebelahnya, sambil menatap Brett dalam dalam

"kau tidak apa apa?"

"madsudnya?" Kata Brett

"menyesal?" kata Jo

Brett menundukkan kepalanya, seperti merenungi keputusannya "sedikit"

Jo tersenyum simpul, lalu menepuk pundak Brett "tidak apa apa, kita masih bisa menang."

"ia, pasti. Aku sudah bersumpah" kata Brett

"smile, ok?" kata Jo, sambil mengecup Brett, sebuah kecupan simpel yang diarahkan ke bibir Brett

Brett pun tersenyum, lalu balas mengecup Jo, dengan lebih lembut, dan tidak tergesa gesa

Jselang beberapa menit, (**ga tau sih, berapa selang waktu umunya orang ciuman... jadi bilang aj beberapa menit... hha...)**

lalu, Jo pun kemudian bangkit, dan mengambil coke milik Brett

"ini kuambil sebagai ganti coke tadi" katanya

Edge, disisi lain, sangat sedih dan menyesal dengan kekalahannya, dia,sambil membawa kepingan buck blader, kemudia secara kebetulan melihat kejadian Brett dan Jo. Edge sudah lama menyukai Jo, hanya saja, cintanya tidak terbalas, Brett sudah lebih dulu menyatakan cinta, dan Jo sudah menyukai Brett sejak lama

Edge menghela nafas, kebetulan Maria lewat dibelakangnya, Edge yang menyadari itu, naik pitam tanpa alas an yang jelas

"mau apa kau? Mengejeku?"

"tidak, hanya kebetulan lewat saja" kata Maria, mendekati Edge

"kau kenapa?" katanya lagi

"bukan urusanmu, kau pasti senang, kan, kata katamu terbukti" Kata Edge

"tidak juga" Kata Maria

"lain kali, jangan bebal" kata Maria

"Cheh, ngomong sesukamu, kau tidak tahu apa apa tentang aku!"

"terserah katamu" Kata Maria sambil berjalan pergi

Lalu kemudian dia berbalik, dan mengucapkan sesuatu

"tapi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan... kita masih punya banyak kesempatan lain... semangat yah?" katanya

~ Part 8 Finished ~

Author's note = setengah mati susah bikin scene akhir" Maria n Edge T_T but i will work hard... so how's this chapter? hhe


End file.
